paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory of Love (SmokyXKailey)
A Song/Story Article by SmokythePolicePup. Characters *Smoky *Kailey *Trapper, Faith, and Dodge (Mentioned) Story/Song It was a warm Summer evening in Adventure Bay and it was no ordinary day, it was Smoky and Kailey's anniversary. Kailey spent the whole day at Katies getting ready for their plans tonight. Smoky was so excited. He planned a special surprise for them. Smoky: *wearing a green tuxedo* Can't wait til she sees this! *wags his tail as he looks down the driveway waiting for her* Smoky spent ten minutes waiting before he saw Kailey walking up the driveway. She was groomed and had royal blue bows on both her ears and a big blue one at the base of her tail. Smoky ran out of the Lookout and up to her. Kailey: Hey Smoky! You look handsome! Smoky: Thanks You look beautiful as always! *kisses her* I got a surprise for you when we get inside. Kailey: I can't wait! Where are the pups? Smoky: They are sleeping over at the Sanctuary. Its just us tonight. They enter the Lookout and see a table with candles and plates of spaghetti and meatballs. There were balloons and romantic music playing. Kailey: Smoky, it's beautiful! *tears up a little with a huge smile on her face* Smoky: It gets better! *walks her to the dance floor and puts in a CD and presses play* This is for you Kailey! The music starts playing and the two pups begin to dance. Smoky: *singing* Tonight it's very clear 'Cause we're both lying here There's so many things I wanna say I will always love you I would never leave you alone Sometimes I just forget Say things I might regret It breaks my heart to see you crying I don't wanna lose you I could never make it alone I am a man who will fight for your honor I'll be the hero you're dreaming of We'll live forever Knowing together That we did it all for the glory of love You keep me standing tall You help me through it all I'm always strong when you're beside me I have always needed you I could never make it alone I am the man who will fight for your honor I'll be the hero You've been dreaming of We'll live forever Knowing together that we did it all For the glory of love It's like a knight in shining armor From a long time ago Just in time I will save the day Take you to my castle far away I am the man who will fight for your honor I'll be the hero that your dreaming of We're gonna live for ever Knowing together That we did it all for the glory of love We'll live forever Knowing together That we did it all for the glory of love We did it all for love As the song ended, Smoky looked at his wife who was crying tears of happiness. They looked at each other with love in their eyes and gave each other a kiss before heading to their table to enjoy their anniversary together. The End Category:RockytheEco-pup's Songs Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Song/Story Category:Romantic Song Category:Love Songs